


Yuuri on Hope's Peak Academy

by VictorIsBae



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Because I ship Naegami, Blood, Character Death, Dangan Ronpa AU, Eventual Romance, He'll have character development, I love all characters it was hard to give them the roles, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Out of Character, Victor Is An Asshole, Victor is Togami, Violence, Yuuri is Makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorIsBae/pseuds/VictorIsBae
Summary: The yoi characters are thrown into a killing game. Basically the first game/anime with only a few changes and added romance.You don't have to know Danganronpa for this but here a short explanation.Yuuri was lucky enough to get accepted into Hope's Peak Academy which only accepts the most talented students. But his first day didn't go as expected and he suddenly found himself within the school without a way to escape. A mysterious stuffed toy who claims to be their principal announces that they have to kill each other if they want to leave the place. Yuuri doesn't want to kill his classmates but the killing game began nevertheless. Who will survive and who will die?





	Yuuri on Hope's Peak Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will follow one episode. I took lines from the game too I'll try to be more free in later chapters. However I won't continue if this isn't well received.
> 
> I own nothing.

It was the beginning of a new school semester and Yuuri's first year at Hope's Peak Akademy.

The Academy brings top students in various fields together and aims to help them grow.

Yuuri stood nervously in front of the gates and pondered about the things that will await him. 

He was a little anxious that his class mates wouldn't like him or even hate him. 

Since the school was so popular he was also scared that he might not be good enough for it. He was just lucky that he got accepted.

Yuuri shook his head to get the negative thoughts out of his mind for a moment and slowly entered the school.  
But when he took his first step onto school grounds everything suddenly went black.

Yuuri woke up in a classroom. He noticed cameras and steel plates that covered the windows. 

He found a note in the classroom which congratulated him for getting in. It was also written there that the entrance ceremony would begin at 8 am in the gym. 

Yuuri looked at the clock and hurried out of the room when he noticed it was already 8 am. The school had an eerie feeling about it as Yuuri was walking to the gym.

When he arrived he already saw many other people gathered there. 

"You're late. You're the last one", some silver haired student said in an unfriendly tone. 

Yuuri flinched internally but tried to put on a smile. 

"I apologize for my lateness." 

"That's fine don't worry Victor is always this rude", a cheerful looking boy came up to him and patted his shoulder.  
"Okay then". 

The dude whose name was apparently Victor looked angry. "How dare you call me rude peasant" He clicked his tongue and turned around.

"...wow" The student who had helped him out introduced himself as Phichit and he helped Yuuri to get some of the names of the other people in the room.

Another student came up to Yuuri and greeted him. "Did you wake up in a classroom too?", a small guy with blonde and red hair asked him shyly.  
"Yeah I did" 

"I see...we all woke up in a classroom. I'm Minami by the way"  
Yuuri nodded. 

"What an odd start for a new school year", Minako mumbled. 

"What the hell is with this place anyway?", Michele sweared. 

All the students started talking and Yuuri felt a bit intimidated by all the people. He looked around nervously.

Then a blonde boy walked up to him. "Oi, you're Yuuri Katsuki aren't you? Remember we went together to junior high." 

"Yuri Plisetsky?" 

"Yes that's me. You lost some weight since then" 

"Uhm thanks?" Yuuri laughed awkwardly. 

Yuri patted his back and laughed too. 

"Are you done flirting? Let's get down to business already", Victor said in annoyance.

"Business..?", Yuuri tilted his head.

"The question is: Why is this happening? We should figure out who's behind all this", Victor huffed. 

A canadian guy walked up. "You know what's more important? I want to know where all my stuff went. I have no idea where my cell phone is." 

The others checked their pockets and noticed that they didn't have their phones either. 

"C'mon guys cheer up. It'll be fine~", Chris spoke up. 

While they continued discussing their situation a shrill vibrating sound from a microphone suddenly interrupted them.

"Mic test, Mic test, attention please.Hello new students. Let us begin the entrance ceremony"

Everyone's attention turned to the podium in front of them.  
Suddenly a little plush poodle appeared. 

One side of him was white and the other black. On the black side he had one scary looking red eye that was shaped kind of like a flash and a creepy smile while the white side was a normal cute poodle face.

"A stuffed toy?" 

"I am not a stuffed toy. I am the principal of this school you may call me Monomakka. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"AHH that stuffed toy just moved", Georgi shrieked.

"I am NOT a stuffed toy! I am Monomakka and I am your principal so show some respect. Now stand and bow. Good Morning to you all."

One guy actually bowed and politely said good morning. "Sheesh don't listen to him", Chris shook his head.

"You are the promising new talented students who carry the hopes of the world on your shoulders. And in order to protect and care for you wonderful symbols of hope, I have decided to let you all live together within the confines of this school", Monomakka announced.

"Wait a moment!", the canadian looked angry.

Monomakka ignored him.  
"As for how long you will be living together...you'll stay here for the rest of your lives. And nobody is going to come and save you. But don't worry you will be provided with everything you need. 

"But we couldn't possibly live in school for the rest of our lives", Minako said. 

"Ahem so whoever wants to leave this academy has to kill someone then they may leave this place. That's all. Simple right? You can kill someone however you like."  
Monomakka looked way too happy while saying this. 

"That's bullshit let us go home already",Yuri growled. 

"Kill each other you say? That joke is going way too far", Michele said. 

"I'll let you off with just a warning this time. If anyone breaks the school rules I'll punish them. By the way violence against the principal is forbidden", Monomakka angrily showed his claws.

"So that's all for now. Enjoy your lives here", Monomakka disappeared. 

The students began discussions again.

"So the only way out of this school is to kill someone?", Minako looked thoughtful.

"This is some kind of joke right?", Minami asked with tears in his eyes. 

"The problem isn't whether or not it's a joke, it's whether if there's anyone among us foolish enough to take this seriously", Victor crossed his arms.

"Let's not lose hope. I'm sure there's a clue that'll help us", Emil said. 

"Let's look around the school then", Otabek proposed. 

"I'll go by myself", Victor announced. 

"Why?", JJ put his hands on his hips and stared at Victor. 

"Because someone of you might be so stupid and already plan to kill someone. So I'd rather not trust anyone", Victor rolled his eyes and walked past JJ.

"Wait, you're not getting away with being this selfish", Michele stood in Victor's way.

"Move out of my way,plankton." 

"What was that? Looks like you want a nice beating", Michele cracked his knuckles.

"W-wait", Yuuri stepped between them. "What's fighting gonna achieve?" 

"Are you trying to lecture me??", Michele balled his fist. 

Yuuri backed away. "T-that's not what I-," Yuuri was interrupted by Michele's punch.

He woke up in a bed. Yuri was sitting by his side with a untypical worried expression.  
"Are you okay?"

Yuuri sat up. "Yes I am fine. Uh where are we?", Yuuri looked around the room which was rather plain. 

"This is your room. Anyone has one", Yuri explained.

"Oh I see. So where is everyone now?", Yuuri asked.

"They split up to look for clues. I was worried about you though...idiot don't stand up for people like Victor", Yuri looked embarrassed and angry at the same time.

"Thank you Yuri. I'm sure Victor has his reasons I don't mind standing up for people I don't like violence", Yuuri explained. 

He stood up and went with Yuri back to the others who had gathered in a room that resembled a dining hall.

"Are you all right Yuuri?", Mila asked worriedly. 

"Yeah, thanks", Yuuri smiled shyly and slowly sat down besides Michele. 

"My bad Yuuri", Michele apologized. 

"I-It's fine", Yuuri stared at the table in front of him.  
"I mean it's natural in this situation that we'd be on edge." 

"Okay then let's start. We should exchange the results of our investigations and see what we'll come up with", Emil explained. 

"I tried destroying the entrance but it's no use", Michele sighed in frustration.

"We found a staircase to the second floor in one of the hallways", Sara stated. "But there was a shutter blocking our way", Mila pouted.

"So we can only check out the first floor of this building", Phichit concluded. 

"The fridge was full of food so we don't have to worry about starvation at least", Minami said.

"What are we supposed to do? We're trapped here like animals in a cage", Chris ran his fingers through his hair nervously. 

"You heard what Monomakka said. If you want to get out of here you need to kill someone", Victor mockingly said. 

"Cut it out. It's not funny", JJ reprimanded.

"There's gotta be something else we can do", Otabek said with a desperate voice. 

"Adapt" Minako grinned. 

"What?", JJ raised an eyebrown. 

"We just need to adapt", Minako said while still smiling. 

"You mean accepting that we'll have to live here?" JJ shook his head. 

"It's not the strong or smart that survive, but the ones who can bring about change."

JJ waved his hand. "If you say so." 

The next day everyone still tried to look for an exit. And the day after that. They assembled in the dining hall again still without any clues.

"It's no use to look at the same places over and over again", Otabek sighed. 

"Do we really have to live here for the rest of our lives?", Minami whimpered. 

"It's all right. I'm sure it won't be long until we get rescued", Mila smiled at Minami.  
"The cops will do something. It has been three days since we've been locked into this place."

Suddenly Monomakka appeared with a laugh."The cops? You're relying on the cops? You know if you wanna leave that badly, then just go ahead and kill someone. Isn't it a bit boring?"

"We won't kill no matter how much you provoke us!", Yuuri exclaimed.

"Oh I get it. Here I was wondering why nobody had committed a murder, despite all this. There's something missing", Monomakka stated. 

"Missing? What is missing?", Otabek asked.

"Basically, a motive. I have left a little gift for you in the AV room. You better check it out" With those words Monomakka disappeared again.

They all decided to go into the AV room. There everyone got their own dvds and watched a little film. 

Yuuri smiled when his family appeared and congratulated him for getting into the Academy. But then suddenly the monitor went static and changed to a picture where his family was gone. 

Clearly someone had attacked them because the couch they sat on was torn.

"I have to get out of here right now...", Yuuri mumbled. 

He heard shocked gasps from everyone around him. 

Yuri suddenly freaked out though. "This can't be happening. I have to get out of here. Right now. Kill or be killed? I can't take this anymore."

Monomakka appeared on the huge screen before everyone. 

Phichit stood up. "What are you trying to make us do? What is your reason for all this? Why are you doing this?", he asked.

"Hmm to sum it up I want you to despair", Monomakka laughed. 

Yuri ran out of the room. Yuuri followed him and grabbed his arm.  
"Yuri wait."

"Let me go!" Yuri growled. 

"No I won't. It'll be fine trust me. I'll find a way okay? I promise I find a way to get out of here" 

Yuri gave up struggling and let Yuuri hug him. They could still hear the resounding manical laughter of Monomakka but Yuuri tried to be strong.

Yuuri was determined to save everyone.


End file.
